heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Lexicon of Mu* Terms
Every game has it's own lingo that is useful for players to know. While many of these may be familiar to those that have been gaming awhile, we realize that there are also those who are new. To help offer a bit of clarity we've compiled a list of common terms and phrases that are often used. IC In Character. This is when you are in a scene role playing your character and refers to their thoughts, actions, and the game story line. This is what you want to log to add to your character pages. OOC Out of Character. This is when you’re not in a scene, or are just talking to someone as yourself. This is not something being done by your character. This is referring to you as a player, real-life, or other off game things. This is when you are not acting as a character, but are just the player, or actor, of said character. RL Real Life. This means the real world, offline, and not in character. Look away from your monitor. That is RL. OIC This is a term that isn’t used often anymore, but in the case that it comes up it deserves definition. OIC is the term used when someone is not playing their character ICly, but is still responding to others as if it were them talking. Consider it like an outtake from a movie--The actor is playing the character, but the cameras aren’t rolling and it’s okay if they devolve into giggles suddenly. This usually occurs in the OOC room or through pages. ICA=ICC This means that In Character Actions equal In Character Consequences. If your character does something in-character that could get them in trouble, you can not then be surprised when the police or media might take a dim view of your character. A great example of this is in the Iron Man 2 movie when Tony Stark is at his birthday party, gets drunk, and starts randomly blasting things. Rhodey, who is his best friend, fights him because he’s out of control. This was the consequence of his actions. When you choose to have your character do something in the game you have to be aware that there will be consequences for it. They could be good, they could be bad--It entirely depends on what you do. Canon Canon is the original story or source that a character is from. While this can vary widely given comics tend to redo stories of popular heroes often, they generally at least stay true to the heart of the character itself. Straying too far out of character can lead to an issue with Character Misrepresentation. ie, Superman is an alien orphan raised by farmers in the midwest, is a good guy who wants to help the world, and will fight tooth and nail to protect his loved ones and Earth. Does not to kill (if at all possible) and does not want to kill. Posing A pose refers to when you take your turn playing your character in a scene. When it is your turn to pose you write up what your character is doing and contribute it to the scene. The way code is set up on the game, all basic poses will start with your character name at the beginning of the sentence. ie, Wonder Woman lands from her flight wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top instead of her usual crime fighting garb. “I don’t want to hear anything. It’s laundry day,” she states while hefting her sword in hand. Emitting Emitting is another way to pose your character. This is done using a different code, the @emit code, so that you can write a pose that does not start with your characters name at the beginning. It’s a good way to set up a scene by letting people know what the setting is, or to have a more dramatic arrival. ie, It was another dark night in Gotham. The light of the half-full moon was intermittent between the heavy clouds, and billowing plumes of smoke from the city’s many factories. The only saving grace was the fact that it wasn’t raining for once making the rooftops less hazardous than usual for those vigilantes that were often found there. Paging There are different means of communicating on a game and paging is one of them. This would essentially be similar to placing a telephone call directly to someone else on the game and can include multiple people. It’s a way of keeping conversations private or simply ensuring they go directly to who you wanted to speak with. Typically pages are all OOC, though sometimes it can be used as a means of starting RP by ‘texting’ or phoning a char ICly to touch base and arrange getting together. Channels A Channel is another means of communicating on the game. While most communication happens in ‘rooms’ where only others in those rooms can hear what you say or do, channels are like a walkie talkie that broadcasts to anyone tuned in to the channel. Channels can be OOC, such as the RP Channel to locate other RP partners. They can also be IC and a means of acting as a team frequency to co-ordinate IC reactions in scenes. Setting/Scene Set The phrase ‘set scene’ is usually used when referring to the opening of a scene. Typically it will include an explanation of the location, time of day, and what the first character posing is doing. Scene/Sceneing A scene is a single session of RP. If you’re currently RPing, you’re sceneing. If you’re looking for RP, you ask someone to scene. If you’re trying to figure out what to RP, you’re planning a scene. Alts/Primary An alt is an alternate character held by the same player. Tony Stark’s player may also play Constantine. In this case they would be alt chars for this player. A Primary Alt is the main character that the player uses. This is often the first character obtained on the game, but it can simply refer to the one that they use most frequently. Backscene/Time Bubble These two terms are similar enough to be included in the same definition. A backscene is typically a scene done prior to current events and refers to a scene that had to pause due to RL reasons so is being continued when participants are able to. This can also be an arranged scene to establish details for current IC events. A time bubbled scene is similar, but usually refers to a scene being held while the stream of events around them are still going on. This type of scene can go on for an extended amount of time as the people running the scene typically request that no one involved in the scene be available for regular RP until it’s completed. It can also keep the RP of others from going on as the results of the scene can affect the whole game. Mav/Mispose/Mispage History lesson time! Years upon years ago at one of the original Mu*’s that came into existence was a character by the name of Maverick. This character was so prone to sending poses to the wrong place that they dubbed it ‘Maving’. This term has held up since it’s origin. For those that haven’t heard of this term, it’s also known as misposing. It’s most common when you have multiple characters being played at the same time. It’s easy to mistakenly type up your pose for one character and send it through the wrong window for another character. It can also happen when you’re paging someone and it goes to the wrong person. Category:Policy